Demon haunt
by Blue-Stardust
Summary: Yoh and his friends go to Hokaido and leave Anna alone at home. Who is this strong demon and what is going to happen? AxY, you decide what's going to happen!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!

That's one of my first FFs, so don't be to harsh on me. I know I'm not that good, so please excuse my spelling/grammar and if the characters are OOC. Arigatou Gozaimasu! .

And…. Don't forget to review! Tell me if you want another chapter and if you liked it or not!

Set: After the Shaman Fight. Anna + Yoh are 16

Pairings: AnnaxYoh of course! If you want to, also RenxPirika or/and HoroHoroxTamao

Disclaimer: I begged, I really did, but I still don't own Shaman King… It belongs to Hiroyuki Takei

**Chapter 1: Leaving to safe a ghost**

It seemed to be a beautiful day. And it was, until the phone rang. Anna immediately had a weird feeling that something is going to happen, even before she or Yoh answered the phone. She knew, like so often, that this something wasn't going to be good. So she wasn't very happy about it.

'Do I expect too much when I wish for one normal day in my life? Especially on the first day of summer vacation.'

For a moment, she just thought about ignoring the phone, but just then Yoh shouted "I'll get it!" and grabbed the phone.

'Damn it', Anna thought, 'I knew why I didn't want a phone!'

"Oh, hi Horohoro!", she heard Yoh say. "What's up? - Really? - Right now? - What happened? - Well, I think so, I have to ask Anna - Yeah, I'll see you then, bye!"

'I knew it!', Anna thought. 'It never is good when Horohoro calls. How great!'

Yoh must have noticed that Anna suddenly was in a bad mood, because he asked carefully:

Hey Anna, Horohoro just called."

There was a break where no one said something. Yoh looked skeptically at Anna. He knew she wasn't that found of Horohoro.

"He said", he continued, "that they have a 'spirit-problem' in the mountains where he lives. They think it's a spirit that either didn't found peace or someone called him, and now he terrorizes everybody. The people are really scared."

He stopped again. This time Anna responded:

"And? He is a Shaman, isn't he? Can't he just go and get this spirit? Why did he call us?"

"Well, that's the problem"', Yoh said. "He tried to, but the spirit is very strong, too strong for him alone. So he asked us if we could help him"

"Who is 'us'?" Anna demanded slightly angry.

"we, the clique, Ren, Manta, Tamao, maybe Ryu if Horo finds him. Pirika is there anyway. He really needs our help. So can I go, please? Think about all the extra training…"

'Oh this is just great!' Anna thought, 'now everyone is in the clique except me? But what did I expect? I'm just a stupid, bossy fiancée. But well, when he is gone I may have a peaceful time. That could be awesome…'

"Anna? Anna? Can I?" Her thoughts were interrupted when Yoh waved his hands in front of her eyes and called her name. "May I go? Please?"

Anna sighed. "Well, why not. Go get your stuff!"

"Great, thanks Anna!" he shouted while he ran to his room, leaving Anna alone in the living room. She'd never admit it, but she felt lonely right now. No one really seemed to care about her, everyone was invited except her and Yoh didn't even ask her to come with him, like he sometimes did.

Sometimes she wished, that she would just be a normal girl, going to school, having lots of friends and not knowing that ghost really exist. Her only problem would be how good her grades are, or who is together with whom. She'd try out for Volleyball and Softball and have lots of boyfriends. She wouldn't have to hide behind a mask, or fear that someone could see her 'real her'.

Anna nearly smiled. 'But that's never going to happen', she thought. 'I'm an Itako and stuck here with a fiancé who doesn't even care what I am doing. Just great.'

Frustrated, she went into the kitchen to make some tea.

Just when the tea was ready, Yoh came running down the stairs, a bag in one hand and Harusame in the other.

"OK Anna!", he said, "I'm ready, and when I hurry I'll catch the 12 o'clock train. Oh, I think I won't stay long at Horohoros place. Bye!" "Bye", Anna said, but he was already out of the front door.

"Well", Anna mumbled to herself, "then I'll just go outside and read a book and…" She stopped and turned around. "Did I just imagine that or did I really hear a thunder?" She looked out the window and saw that it had started to rain. 'Oh great', she thought, 'is today everyone and everything against me! There wasn't even a cloud a few minutes before!'

Little did she know that it was something like a bad sign for the events of the next week…

Done? Not really! Coz u can decide what's going on! You can vote for 2 things, and also say if you want to have a RenxPiri or/and HoroxTamao pairing. okay? Then read the possibilities, press the "GO" button, leave a review (important) and say what you want (f.ex. a+b and RenxPiri). If you have a better idea of what could happen, please tell me! U r always welcome Got the idea? Arigatou gozaimasu!

------------

(a)"Stop!", a female voice shouted. "Don't dare to go father. That's my territory. If you want to pass it, fight!" Suddenly a girl with long blond hair and black clothes appeared on a stone. 'Oh no!', Anna thought. 'What's my sister doing here?'

"Who are you!", shouted Yoh.

(b) "No!", Yoh shouted, but it was too late already. A black energy ball hit Anna, and everything around her went black.

When she woke up again, she was in her bed, ready for the first day of school after summer vacation. She has the life she wished for so often. But it isn't real. Can Yoh bring her back into reality?

(c)Anna was angrier then she ever was before. Not only did this guy kidnap her, he also wounded all of her friends. She didn't care anymore about the power she should never use because it's too difficult too control it. She decided to fight against him with all her powers, even if it could kill her.

(d)Yoh and Anna had just reached the top of the hill when they heard a load crash. Then the ground under them broke, and they fell into a deep cavern.

When Anna opened her eyes again, they were in the middle of a huge cave. All alone.

Again, please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes and PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if you liked it or not. Fell also free to add me to your 'author alert' or something (ok, that was a stupid joke…U)


	2. The ghost

HI guys!

Sorry for the late update… I really was busy this week. I'll update sooner, because we soon have Christmas vacation Juhu!

Again, sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes! Hopn you enjoy reading it! If you didn't vote for an ending yet, you still can do it! So, pleae, please, please review!

Disclaimer: Shaman King still doesn't belong to me… It belongs to Hiruyuki Takei

Chaper 2

Yoh just arrived at the station when the train came. He quickly bought a ticket and entered the train.

He was lucky. There was nearly no one on the train at this time. He easily found a compartment for himself, put his bag and Harusame on an empty seat and sat down next to the window.

Just when he was seated, Amidamaru appeared.

"Yoh-dono ,do you think it was right to leave her alone?" , was the first thing he said. Yoh knew exactly what he meant, but he decided to play dumb.

"What du you mean Amidamaru?"

"Anna of course! You just left her there all alone, and didn't even ask if she wanted to come with us. Why?"

Yoh sighed. "It's better. Horo Horo said he couldn't even touch the ghost. That means, that this ghost is strong. Anna is a strong Itako, but she can't even do an Oversoul. How is she going to defeat herself, if the ghost attacks her? It's safer if she stays at home."

"But what about Manta? He has no power at all"

"Well, Manta isn't a shaman. He has no furyuko, so the ghost won't try to fight Manta because he knows that Manta isn't dangerous for him. But he can sense Anna's power and thinks she is going to harm him. He doesn't know that she is just an Itako. So he attacks her, not Manta."

"Wow", Amidamaru said impressed. "That's true . I didn't know you are that smart. But, where is Manta-dono then?"

"He should be here any minute. Horo Horo called him too, and told him to ride this train. So we meet here and go to Horo Horo together."

Just when he finished his sentence, the door slide open.

"Hello Yoh-kun! How are you doing?" Manta said with enthusiasm. "Wasn't easy to find you."

"Hi!", Yoh greeted and smiled his typical smile. "Ready for the ghost?"

"Oh yes!", Manta answered and put his bag, which was twice the size of him, on an empty seat. "I found many books over ghost hunting or how to defeat a ghost.. We can read them while we are riding the train!"

Yoh laughed. "That 's a good joke, Manta!"

"Joke?" Manta asked puzzled and dumped his bag. More then the half was filled with books like 'Call your dead ancestor', 'How to get rid of a ghost' or 'Marry a ghost!'. "Who made a joke? There, you can start with this book" Manta said, grabbed a book for himself and set down on a seat.

Yoh looked at him skeptically. "What?", Manta asked defending. "Didn't you know, that everything has a true core? Maybe we'll find something.!"

Yoh signed. At least he won't think about feeling sorry for Anna then. He already had a bad consciousness about leaving her alone. So he grabbed the book and started reading.

The first part was about a poor girl, who always dreamed about being rich. Then she met a ghost, and she literally could 'life her dream' because the ghost send her to sleep, and she slept forever, dreaming about the life she wanted to have. But it was just a dream, and she never woke up.

Yoh put the book away again. 'That's stupid. Sounds more like a fairytale then anything else.' He laid back. The soft movement of the train and the quiet, constant noise made him sleepy. 'Maybe', he thought, 'if I just take a short nap Manta won't notice. Then I can read another one of the fairytale stories…' With this thought he drifted to sleep.

When he woke up again, he felt like just a few minutes had past, but when he looked into Mantas eyes he knew it were more then 'just few minutes'. He smiled sheepishly and got up.

"How can one person sleep that much?", Manta shook his had. "We're there."

They got out of the train. Also here, in Hokkaido, the weather wasn't any better. It was raining an freezing cold. They looked around, and finally saw the familiar blue haired guy running towards them.

"Hey guys! There you are!", Horo Horo shouted while he was running towards them. He nearly panted when he finally arrived. "How are you doing? Thanks for your help guys, by the way.

"Sure!" Yoh smiled, and together they walked to Horo Horos house. Fortunately, it wasn't too far away. After 10 minutes they could already see it.

"Hey Yoh", Horo Horo said when entered the house, "Where is you fiancée?"

"Aahmm…", Yoh said, a bit red and nervous. He always was a bit nervous when Anna was the topic of a conversation. He didn't really know why, and that made him just more nervous. "She stayed at home." he finally said.

"Ah!", was the only commend of Horo Horo. "And, how is it going with her?"

Yoh looked surprised at Horo Horo. "What do you mean?"

"C'mon!" he said laughing. "You are engaged, life in the same house… Don't tell me nothing is happening. You two obviously like each other!"

"Who said that?", Yoh asked, trying to change the subject.

'It was true', Yoh thought. 'We are engaged and we do life in the same house. But none of us ever tried something, not even holding hands. It always seems like we are just good friends, who know each other very well. But the thing is, I do like Anna. I can't deny this. And every time I want to try something, I think about what could happen if she doesn't like me. What if she just stays with me because my grandparents make her to? What am I going to do then? It's so complicated…'

"Yoh! Hello!" Horo Horo waved his hands in front oh Yohs eyes. "Earth to Yoh, can you hear me?"

"What?" Yoh snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah, so, what about the ghost? How is he? I mean, how strong is he and what are his weapons?"

Horo Horo looked disappointed. He really wanted to know more about the relationship between Yoh and Anna, but he figured out that he could do this later sometime. At the moment, the ghost was more important.

"Actually", he said, "I think it's more like a demon.

"A demon?" Manta asked confused.

"Yes!" Horo Horo said nodding. "That's something like a ghost who can control an Oversoul. Very dangerous!"

"So", Yoh said, "how do you think we're going to defeat it?"

"If I'd know that, I wouldn't have called you!" Horo Horo said impatient. "But I've an idea. What if we just go and find the ghost. Ten you can see how strong she is.

"ARE YOU NUTS?", Manta screamed. "That' suicide! Let's wait for the others." Manta, scared as always, looked begging and them. "Okay?"

"Well, the thing is…" Horo Horo mumbled. Yoh and Manta both came closer. They wanted to hear everything.

"While I was waiting for you to come, I tried to find more information about the ghost, and it's really weird. he terrorizes the people of the village, but just between 1 and 2 p.m. And he doesn't harm anyone. He just goes into their houses, goes through their stuff, like if he wants to find something and then goes back to his place in the mountains and stays there, until the next day. He just harms people if they come close to him, in the mountains. It is as if he has a territory he wants to protect."

"Well, that's really weird!" Yoh agreed. "I've never heard about something like that."

10 minutes later they were ready. Yoh wore his training clothes, not his battle costume. Horo Horo wore a black T-shirt with blue pants, and Manta had a sweater and some brownish pants on. Yoh took Harusame and looked at the other two guys.

"Are you ready to fight that ghost?" he asked confidently. Horo Horo and Manta nodded and together they went outside.

Outside, the weather was even worse then before. It was pouring so hard, that the trees nearly broke down under all the water. It was cold, even though it's summer, and all the clouds made it seem dark, although it was just 5 p.m. The road seemed like a brook.

"That's really weird", Manta said. "It was supposed to be sunny the whole week. That's not good…"

"Aw, c'mon Manta! Don't be so pessimistic. Think positive. It's all going to work out."

"You say that every time Yoh…" Manta mumbled.

"Yes, and see? We're still here and completely fine!" Yoh smiled his everything-will-work-out-smile.

"Hey guys", Horo Horo shouted. "Discuss that later, let's go!"

It took them about half an hour to get there. There wasn't really a trail or path, just rocks and stones. So they had to find a way through all the wet rocks. Fortunately, Horo Horo knew a way.

After 30 minutes of walking and climbing, they came to a huge rockwall.

"She's up there!", Horo Horo whispered. "She's hiding there, and comes down to fight her enemies. I wonder what's up there!" he added.

"Well, let's find it out!", Yoh said enthusiastic and started running towards the rockwall. Horo Horo followed close behind him.

Sorry I wrote nothing about Anna! I promise I' do that in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! ) Arigatou


End file.
